Turbines traditionally have a stationary stator and a rotatable rotor assembly, which includes a shaft with blades attached. Moving fluid (either liquid or gas) acts on the blades, causing the rotor assembly to rotate relative to the stator. To generate electricity, either the stator or the rotor assembly includes a field component (e.g., a field winding or a field magnet) that creates a magnetic field. Whichever element (i.e., the stator or the rotor) does not include the field component includes an armature. An electromotive force is created by the rotation of the armature relative to the field.